ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Containment Unit/Realistic Version
Sub-basement view of ecto-containment unit Conversation was moved to Talk:Firehouse Rename it "Containment Unit/Realistic Version" This variant of the Containment Unit is unique and is not the same design as the Containment Unit in the Styled Game. To add more humor to this issue, The IDW series is not using the same design as the GB:TVG (RV) for the Containment Unit. They modeled it after the Real Ghostbusters instead. Similar to what 88 mph did. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea, plus it matches with the nomenclature with the other TVG equipment. As for the IDW era one, I always thought that is the Mark IV ECU built after the events Displaced Aggression. Even if not, the ECU RV did get opened before the cemetery mission so it was likely rebuilt again. Thought it was kinda cool it gradually 'became' the RGB one across mediums. Mrmichaelt 03:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Need to re-read that stuff in IDW (before the monthly). Anyways, have a reason for the change or atleast suggesting a event that lead to where we are is a plus. As for the RGB version getting all the love, yeah it always made sense that they required more room for storage of the ghosts. I must give much respect tho, to the designers that did the RV Containment Unit for not just (doing the same old) and actually created they own take. Ok so I'll get the renaming process under way (I need to change all links so everything fits) later tonight. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Definitely, in regard to all your points. And the rename should be easy, for once, only three articles need links updated. Mrmichaelt 04:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::For the heck of it, a list of Containment units... *Containment Unit (Mark I) Meets a end when Walter Peck shuts off protection grid. *Containment Unit/Realistic Version (Mark II) Meets its end right before the cemetery Level. '' *Containment Unit (Mark III) '' ....Its shakey here. I read over the whole 4 part Displaced Aggression thing, and I'm not sure about the ending. However Stay Puft got out at some point, and maybe this was the time it happened. If true, then there are no records of it including what ghosts might be in there other than 4 ghost gangsters. *Containment Unit (Mark IV) The current one is based on the RGB one which isn't canon, so the whole back story is new. ::::With all this open in the air, a discussion about making a article for the IDW containment Unit is in order. This is the same logic as Kylie Griffin (IDW) was. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::This should probably be posted in the Containment Unit's Talk Page. But yeah, I guess an IDW one should be made. In terms if there was Mark III and IV or just III, yeah it's speculative. The Firehouse was in utter ruins. Koza'Rai wrecked it, I'm sure he wouldn't mind releasing more ghosts and making them join his army. Mrmichaelt 11:52, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Maybe since you do know the staff at IDW better than me, maybe asking about this. I could for now making a IDW version of it ... something like "Containment Unit/IDW"? Unlike with Kylie Griffin, there is a collection of articles on different Containment units. We can sort out if there is a Mark IV or not on the article. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Noted they are busy especially with Haunted America in full swing, that was a good idea. I sent an email and we'll see what happens from there. Mrmichaelt 03:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC)